X-Sam
by Supernaturallover177123
Summary: when sam is 15 he finds out he can do thing and when a hunt goes very wrong and he thinks his family is dead he goes to the school for mutant disclaimer none of the characters are mine (snifes) btw if it is not clear sam is a mutant and he will still have his psychic powers but later on in the story and please review Ella :p


X-Sam

Chapter one Nightmares

Sam Winchester was always called the freak because he was smart, tall and lanky 14 year old and he was never in the same place long enough to make friends so finally he just stopped trying. But today was his 15th birthday and what he asked his dad for was that they could stay in the small town they were currently living until school ended which was in two months and his dad said yes but knowing the Winchester luck that would not last for long. One day after he was in his bed in some motel and as per usual he was having a nightmare but this time what woke him up was water getting splashed on his face not the usual Dean cokesing him he sat strate up in his bed just then all the things in his and Dean's room fell to the ground from where they were floating the noise woke Dean up

Sam are you ok asked Dean

Yes i just fell of the bed said Sam

Sam did you have another night terror because if you did you would tell me right said Dean

Yes i would now i'm tired i'm just going to go to bed said Sam

Okay night said Dean

Night jerk said Sam

bitch said Dean

and with that they both slipped into dreamless sleep

The next day after sam had gone to school he went to the library to do some research on what happened last night

Excuse me said Sam to the lady at the front desk

Yes how can i help you she asked

I 'm looking for stuff on mutants said Sam it had been running around in his head all day

Right over there she said pointing to the far corner of the library

Thank you said Sam as he walk over there

He had spent the rest of the day reacherching mutants and now it was closing time and the lady at the desk asked him to leave

Ok but can i take out a few books asked Sam

Yes what ones do you want she asked

These Sam said handing the woman ten books and newspaper articles

Ok she said checking them out

Thank you said Sam

And with that he lefted he checked his watch 1100

Oh shit said Sam

Dean must be freaking out

And with that he took of running by the time he got home Dean chewed him out before he finally was allowed to go to bed .That night it happened again and the next night and the next it keeped happening then his two months of "peace" where done and the were on the road this time Sam fell asleep in the car then the nightmare started and before anyone knew what was happening all the things in the car started to float up and Sam started screaming in his sleep Dean was in the back with Sam at the time

Sammy come on wake up said Dean shaking his shoulder

Sam shot straight up with a scream and all the things in the car that were floating stopped they were and the side of the road

Ahh! screamed Sam as he sat up sam got out of the car so fast and was leaning on the car trying to take deep breath

Sam deep breaths said Dean ant with that Sam's breathing started to slow

Sam what was that ordered John

I don't know said Sam

You are a terrible liar Sam Winchester said Dean

It's nothing you need to worry about said Sam essentially ending the conversation

They all piled into the car and drove to where the ghoul was seen. They were in some abandoned house and where in the seller then out of no where out jumped a half a dozen ghouls two one dean two on john and two on sam next thing sam knew he was strapped to a table

Ok little one guess what it's time for dinner and you are the appetizer said the ghoul as she cut into Sam's wrist

Oh she coughed

That is disgusting what are you she asked

Screw you spat Sam

Ok let me guess she said

Vamp she said

No

Wolf

No

Shapeshifter

No

Mutant

At that Sam squirmed

Oh so that is what you are let me see

Go to hell said Sam

Oh no no no i am going to purgatory

Just then two men came in one rather tall with side burns and the other with some odd sunglasses on the man with the sunglasses on took them off and shot lasers out of his eyes and the taller one had metallic claws coming out of his fists.

Hey geniuses headshot said Sam

And with that the man with the claws plunged this claws into the ghouls skull

So i take it that was your first ghoul Sam asks

Ghoul ? the man with the glasses asks

Never mind that Scott says the man with the claws

Are you Sam Winchester he asks

Yes Sam said

Ok my name is Logan and this is Scott Logan said gesturing over too the man he called Scott

We are mutants to said Scott

We need you to come with us said Lodan

No what i need is to find my family said Sam

They are dead said Scott

What said Sam

No no no no oh god no cried Sam

Just come with us the professor can explain said Scott

No said Sam

And with that Logan punch Sam out which was a big mistake

Scott glared at Logan

Hey the professor said get him here at all costs

Let's go said Scott

Ok logan said picking up Sam but then sam started to have a nightmare

No no he screamed and per usual everything started to float

What the hell said Logan

Should we wake him up or just let it pass asked Logan

Let just wait and see

Just then Sam's knife plunged into Logan's chest and Logan let out scream of pain

Wake him up said Logan pulling the knife out of his chest as Scott shook Sam's shoulder. Sam shot straight up with a scream he got off the ground and ran over to a tree and leaned over and vomited still trying to slow his breathing he started dry heaving and when it finally stop both men were staring at him not knowing what to do.

Sorry Sam said looking very embarrassed

What was that asked logan

It was Scott who answered

That Logan was a night terror

Yha sorry i only get nightmares when i sleep and they are really bad said Sam

Let's just get back to the school said Logan

But no sleeping said Logan all three of them laugh as they made their way to the jet

**Okay so hey guys this is my first chapter please review and pm me if you are interested in being my beat **

**ella :) **


End file.
